The present invention relates to designs, and provides a method for making a unique design which has many practical applications.
It has been known, in the prior art, to make designs from a plurality of blocks or squares. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 1,453,728 shows a method of making an ornamental design from a set of squares, the design being built up from selected portions of circular arcs. U.S. Pat. No. 1,973,564 discloses a set of blocks, each having different patterns, the blocks being assembled to form ornamental designs.
Other patents showing the use of blocks or squares to create larger designs include U.S. Pat. Nos. 741,142, 1,268,391, 2,881,537, and 3,464,145.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,923 shows a design which includes identical and regular polygons in some cases and non-identical and irregular polygons in other cases.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,956 shows a design having identical polygons. However, the designs on the polygon are bilaterally symmetrical and consist of single lines connecting the midpoints of the sides of the polygons.
The present invention describes a method of making a design, the design being formed of a large number of substantially identical squares or polygons. That is, the design of the present invention is modular but non-repetitive. Thus, virtually every possible orientation of the modules yields a meaningful variation of the design. The designs made according to the present invention can therefore be realized with virtually endless variety. One advantage of modular construction is that the design can be mass-produced and attached permanently to a solid substrate. Moreover, the designs made according to the present invention can be installed by comparatively unskilled persons, because the orientation of the modules is not critical and, in fact, creates a variety of designs.